Tree Hugger
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Nessie has to do some training, which involves throwing herself at trees? Just a fluffy little one-shot. Nessie/Jake


Today I was learning to climb trees.

Why my parents wanted me to learn this, I didn't know, but hurling myself at a 50 foot oak was not my idea on Saturday morning fun.

"Once again Nessie" my mom called from the other side of the clearing that we used for a practice arena.

I took a running start and leaped at the tree, trying to grab on with my nails. I climbed about three inches, then I was on the ground again.

"Grrrr" I growled. I could feel my parents chuckling from their spot by the cars.

"We're going in Ness" mom said. "You're free" I groaned and rubbed my sore rear-end. I watched my parents walk into our huge house that was shining brilliant white in the sun.

As soon as they were inside, I threw myself at the tree again, this time going for a stunt. I Kicked off the side of the tree and back flipped off, landing on my feet.

Then I backed up again for what seemed like the billionth time this morning and launched myself at the tree.

This process kept going on until I finally just collapsed. I looked up at the sky, it was around sunset and I probably should be going in, but my body hurt.

I mentally whined at my parents, my grandparents and my multitude of aunts and uncles even though they couldn't hear me.

MY thought were masked from my father's powers, something I gladly inherited from my mother.

"What the heck are you doing?" I heard Jacob's voice protrude into my thoughts.

"Lying here, what does it look like?" I knew Jake was just trying to mess with me, but I was not in a good mood.

"No wonder, I saw you throwing yourself at that tree for the past 3 hours"

grrrr.

I really disliked him right now.

I flipped my self over very slowly, and then pushed myself up, groaning softly.

Jake helped me stand up, and then took my waist.

"I missed you" I couldn't hate him for long, especially when he was nuzzling his face into my blonde hair.

"Cut it out, my father is probably watching us"

Jake continued to smell my hair, completely ignoring me, and then he started to tickle my sides.

"Eek! Jake, c-cut it out!"

I was EXTREMELY ticklish; everyone liked to torture me with it, Jake the most. He was merciless.

Now I was falling over, Jake's hands still tickling me.

I knew Jake would always wait until this point, when I fell over. He would wait until I was an inch from the ground and then catch me in his strong, muscled arms.

Now we continued walking to the house, talking about our weekends, the stuff we did, all that jazz. Once we were in the house, I decided to make a snack, discovering I was famished after training, also known as throwing myself at trees all day.

Jake sat at the kitchen island and I made peanut butter crackers.

"So why were you hurling yourself at trees today? Did playing with dolls get boring and you decided to be George of the jungle instead?"

I looked at him in mock surprise.

"How did you know?"

he smirked and popped a cracker in his mouth.

"Mom and dad thought I should learn to climb trees" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Usually parents start with a smaller tree, with more branches" I rolled my eyes at him.

"The vampire way, Jake" he smirked again.

"So, watch doin' tonight?" Jake asked casually, dipping another cracker in peanut butter.

"Nothing" I replied.

I knew he was only asking to be silly, he was planning on staying here, and we both knew it.

I moved to put the peanut butter back on the shelf, stretching up on my tippy toes, then dropping the peanut butter as the muscles in my back spasmed in pain.

Jake was at my side in a second, picking up the peanut butter and cradling me softly at the same time.

"All that climbing did you in tree-hugger" he whispered in my ear. \

I groaned. "Don't remind me"

he smirked then helped me to my feet.

"Sure you don't want to lay down Ness?" I nodded. I hadn't realized I was so sore until now, I guess all those times I fell really banged up the human half of my body.

Now I went to put away the crackers, those luckily were on a low shelf. Jake was following my every action, making sure I didn't collapse again.

I stood up and leaned on the counter. i felt dizzy and nauseous.

"Urgh, I think I'm going to lie down" now I was feeling REALLY dizzy.

Jake had scooped me up in his arms before I had taken three steps, and in a few moments we were in my room.

I loved where my room was; it was looking out on the woods, with a window going to full length of one of the walls.

Had lots of paintings and such on the wall, I loved art, and my desk in the corner showed it.

Jake settled my on the bed, then lay down next to me, just far enough away that if a family member walked it, they wouldn't throw him out, and close enough for me to feel his breath tickle my ear.

I was almost asleep when Jake's voice interrupted.

"Nessie, what's that" I rolled over and opened one eye.

"What's what?"

he rolled me back over and pulled up my flannel shirt a little.

On my back were purplish bruises that looked pretty fresh, and they looked as if they were all over me.

"I must have injured myself, falling from the tree" I muttered sleepily.

"really? you actually hurt yourself falling out of a 50 foot tree?" he said sarcastically.

"Nessie, you've got to take care of your human body, you've only got one"

I nodded.

"I know, but I honestly didn't feel anything"

"That's probably why you fainted, all the blood's going to those bruises"

yes, that made sense. But I was too tired.

"Please let me sleep" Jake wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sleep tight, little monkey, no more tree climbing for you" and with that, we both fell asleep,

only to be awoken by the sound of my father's voice a few hours later.

* * *

First twilight fic!!!!!!

Please review!!!!!!!

Happy christmas!!!!!

Luv u all!

PLease read my other stories!!!

Any people who review any of my stories get waffles!!

Any people who read and review my Gladiator story get waffles AND pancakes!

Thanks to those people who visit my FB story, I have over 3,700 hits!!

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!


End file.
